Don't You Know
by Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon
Summary: "Kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, kan?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Kushina terkejut, namun ia tersenyum. Minato meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Tentu saja."


**Don't You Know**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto. ****Don't You know by Davichi****.**** IRIS II for the director.**

**Pair: ****MinaKushi**

**Genre: A****ction, Tragedy, Drama**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

**NB: ****Menggunakan jalan cerita sama seperti video klipnya yang merupakan **_**soundtrack**_** dari IRIS II. Beberapa perubahan kecil.**

* * *

_**2 Desember, 2013**_

Kushina menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat kemana-mana, yang ia ingin hanyalah berjalan melewati kerumunan tersebut dalam diam. Ia menyesal sempat teringat akan kenangan lama yang pernah terjadi di area ini.

"**Hei, Kushina."**

"**Ya?"**

**Wanita itu menoleh kearah lelaki pirang yang telah menghentikan mobilnya, tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat yang membuatnya menatapnya kembali. "Ada apa, Minato?"**

"**Kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, kan?"**

**Pertanyaan itu membuat Kushina terkejut, namun ia tersenyum. Minato meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.**

"**Tentu saja."**

* * *

_**25 Oktober, 2013**_

Hari itu adalah tes menembak, dan Kushina termasuk sebagai salah satu pesertanya. Dengan pakaian militer, kacamata transparan dan headphone besar miliknya ia menembakkan satu peluru tepat sasaran. Memang sedikit meleset, namun bekas peluru itu tidak keluar dari lingkar merah di sasarannya tersebut. Kushina segera meletakkan pistol itu, segera menoleh ke arah Minato yang berdiri diluar sembari meminum kopinya yang masih hangat. Kushina tersenyum senang, lalu kembali pada posisinya semula.

Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan khawatir di luar sana. Selagi masih tes, Kushina masih dapat tersenyum senang dengan tembakannya yang tepat sasaran. Bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika ia terlambat untuk menembak dan malah musuh yang menembaknya terlebih dahulu?

Ia belum bisa berpikir sejauh itu.

Kali ini, Minato berdiri disebelah Fugaku yang memakai seragam biru dan memegang papan di tangannya.

"Kushina Uzumaki, dengan Asuma Sarutobi. Silahkan maju."

Minato dapat melihat wajah Kushina yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia cukup ragu dan gemetar disana. Kedua pihak adalah pemakai sabuk hitam, namun Kushina belum pernah mencoba melawan Asuma yang membuatnya bingung untuk apa yang ia lakukan nanti.

"Mulai."

Tentu saja, Asuma jauh lebih kuat daripada Kushina. Walaupun Kushina sempat menunjukkan per;awanan yang sengit, ia dapat mengangkat tubuh Kushina yang lebih kecil darinya, dan membantingnya. Fugaku mengangguk-angguk, membuat catatan kecil di papannya. Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Minato.

Wanita itu telah dikalahkan oleh lelaki lebih muda lima tahun darinya.

"Hei, Minato. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Minato sempat melirik Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu mengigit bibirnya kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan bocah tersebut. Padahal, ia sudah berjanji kepada lelaki pirang itu bahwa ia bisa membuat Fugaku terkesan dengan bela dirinya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Lalu kedua lelaki itu pergi, meninggalkan Kushina yang sempat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Kushina memasang wajah murung sembari memakan pastanya. Ia tidak ada niat untuk berbicara satu kata pun, dan selalu menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada rasa kesal, hanya kecewa yang memenuhi hatinya, tapi ia tetap diam. Sementara Minato menatapnya datar.

Kushina memang masih kurang berpengalaman untuk bekerja di lapangan. Ia hanya perlu di asah sedikit lagi, tukas Fugaku waktu itu. Namun Minato masih ragu. Wanita di depannya ini juga mempunyai kelemahan dan ia takut kelemahan itu-

Minato, Minato. Hentikan. Kau tidak bisa terus mengasihani wanita ini. Setidaknya, ia memberi kesempatan kepada Kushina tentang bagaimana pekerjaan di lapangan itu seperti apa.

Sudah hampir sejam, Kushina sudah tertidur di atas meja makan dengan nyenyak. Ia terlihat lelah. Minato segera mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelepon pemimpin mereka atas isi pikirannya tadi. "Ya, Sarutobi-_sama_. Kushina Uzumaki memang tidak kuat dan hebat, namun setidaknya ia bisa belajar dari misi-misi yang anda berikan," tuturnya.

"_Kau yakin, Minato?"_

Minato terdiam.

"... Berilah ia kesempatan, Sarutobi-_sama_."

Sarutobi menghela nafasnya. _"Baiklah_."

Ia menutup teleponnya dan segera menoleh ke arah Kushina yang tertidur lelap.

"**Hei, Minato," Kushina terlihat mabuk. Minato tidak menyangka wanita ini akan minum **_**sake**_**sebanyak itu, namun tatapannya tetap lurus kepada Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki mengalami hari yang berat hingga ia menangis selagi mabuk. "Minato, Minato."**

"**Ya?" tanyanya sabar. Ia terisak, lalu mengucek matanya dengan kasar. Minato segera meraih tangannya yang membuat Kushina sempat berhenti menangis.**

"**Peluk aku, kumohon."**

**Walau****sempat membeku, Minato dengan cepat memeluk wanita berambut merah itu dengan erat, membuatnya kembali terisak dan menangis di pelukannya.**

* * *

_**27 Oktober, 2013**_

Mereka berdua berdiri disamping pagar pembatas sungai dalam diam. Walaupun lampu jalanan dan gedung mewah bersinar begitu terang dan suasana jalanan yang sibuk, malam itu mereka berada seakan suasana sunyi.

"Jadi, mereka memasukkanku?" tanya Kushina sembari menatap ke arah seberang sungai di sana. Kali ini rambutnya tergerai panjang dengan indah di punggungnya. Wajah Kushina tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, namun ia terlihat ragu. "Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

Minato menatap ke arah Kushina, "Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Aku juga akan ada di tim-mu," jawabnya lembut. Kushina menoleh, kali ini menunjukkan wajah khawatir. Minato menelan ludahnya.

Bahkan Kushina sudah berpikir akan bahayanya.

"Kau tinggal berjaga di sekitar pantai, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Minato. "Kemungkinan besar kau tidak akan menemui musuh," lanjutnya lagi, tangannya menggenggam tangan Kushina yang mulai gemetar. "Di mana Kushina yang pemberani itu?"

Kushina masih menatap Minato dengan tatapan khawatir, namun ia tersenyum. "Maksudmu apa? Aku masih ada disini, kok."

Minato tersenyum tipis mendengar respon Kushina.

Ia berharap sangat untuk bisa melewati misi ini dengan baik.

* * *

_**28 Oktober, 2013**_

Kushina masih berjalan mengelilingi pantai dengan kaku, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri pada misi pertamanya. Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah, dan ia tidak ingin mengakhiri hari yang indah ini dengan misi yang gagal- Ia harus bisa membuat Sarutobi mempercayainya lebih dari ini suatu saat nanti. Ia juga ingin menjadi seperti Minato, seorang _Yellow Flash_ yang merupakan agen terbaik milik lelaki tua itu. Ia juga tidak ingin menjadi beban tim dimana seorang _rookie_ juga ikut dan mungkin bekerja lebih baik daripadanya. Sama seperti Asuma, Kakashi juga termasuk rekomendasi Minato untuk menjadi agen permanen.

'_Fokus, Kushina. Kau pasti bisa melakukan ini_,' batinnya sembari masih berusaha tenang. Beberapa kenangan aneh tiba-tiba masuk ke pikirannya, mengganggunya sebentar dan kembali fokus saat angin bertiup kencang.

Ia merasa seseorang mengikutinya. Mungkin ini hanya firasat Kushina, namun ia yakin hal itu benar. Perlahan, tangannya menyibak pelan jaket panjang yang ia pakai dan memperlihatkan pistol yang berdiam diri di paha kirinya, lalu-

"Senpai_, ada seseorang yang bergerak ke arahmu. Tidak, dua orang,"_ ucap Kakashi sembari mengarahkan senjata (Milik sniper. Apakah itu namanya?)-nya ke arah Minato. Ia mengamatinya melalui (blah blah yang target apalah) miliknya, lalu mempersiapkan senjatanya. "Senpai, _ arah jam enam_."

Minato merasa ada yang tidak enak. Kushina terlalu tenang, namun jika ia bertanya malah orang yang mendekatinya malah mengetahuinya. Kakashi yang berada di atas sana telah bersiap dengan senjatanya, dan Minato masih bersikap tenang. Pikirannya hanya satu, sekarang.

Ia berbalik, mengambil pistol dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

Namun belum sempat ia menarik pelatuknya, wanita berambut merah itu berada di hadapannya sekarang, dengan pistol yang mengarah ke kepalanya.

Oh, tuhan. Oh, oh. Bagaimana-

'_Jangan panik, Minato._'

"Jika kau peduli dengan rekanmu, lebih baik kau mundur dan membiarkanku membawa _file_ ini dengan tenang, Namikaze."

Kabuto memasang senyum liciknya. Menyenangkan baginya untuk menyiksa lelaki legendaris dari Anbu, dengan sandera wanita yang ia tahan di depannya. Kushina terlihat tegang saat cengkraman lelaki berkacamata itu semakin kuat dan meringis pelan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Otaknya mulai berpikir dan berputar hingga Kushina semakin putus asa.

"_Aku tidak akan menembak jika Kushina_-san _menutupi Kabuto_, senpai."

Kakashi.

_Sniper_.

Kabuto terkejut ketika ia melihat Kushina berusaha untuk menunduk, dan lelaki pirang itu berteriak dengan keras.

"Kakashi, sekarang!"

Suara tembakan pun terdengar.

* * *

Minato terdiam.

"_Senpai_, Kabuto telah ditahan. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanya sekedar umpan, dan ada satu orang lagi yang membawa _file_ aslinya," jelas Kakashi sembari menunduk, Ia tidak berani menatap Minato. "_Senpai_, maaf, aku-"

"Itu bukan salahmu."

Keduanya berada di luar ruangan, dimana tubuh Kushina tertidur dalam keadaan koma. Masker oksigen terpasang di wajahnya, infus di lengannya, pengukur detak jantung di jarinya, serta selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya yang lambat dan tenang, cukup membuat Minato mengalihkan isi pikirannya untuk hanya memikirkan Kushina.

Kabuto bergerak cepat saat Kushina berusaha untuk menunduk. Peluru itu mengenainya, bukan Kabuto. Walaupun Minato dengan cepat menembak kaki Kabuto agar ia tidak dapat kabur, Kushina langsung terjatuh ke tanah dan pingsan.

"Kita tidak tahu bahwa Kabuto akan menarik Kushina sebagai pelindungnya lagi," tuturnya pelan. "Lagipula, aku yang menyuruhmu untuk menembak, jadi itu bukan salahmu."

Kakashi dapat melihat mata Minato yang berkaca-kaca seolah ingin menangis, namun ia diam. Sebagai seorang atasan, Minato sudah dilatih untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaannya. Ia dapat menduga bahwa saat ini otak Minato tengah berupaya untuk membuat sebuah fakta bahwa ia tidak cukup benar untuk memasukkan Kushina ke dalam misi ini.

"Uh, aku akan memberikan berkas-berkasnya kepada Sarutobi-_sama_. Permisi, _senpai_," ucap Kakashi sembari membungkuk, lalu pergi, meninggalkan Minato yang masih berdiri di sana dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"**Minato... Minato... Berhenti!" Kushina berusaha untuk menahan tarikan tangan Minato yang menariknya ke arah pantai. "Hei, Minato!"**

**Minato tersenyum iseng. "Ini pantai. Kita harus berenang dan basah kuyup, Kushina," jelasnya pendek dan masih menarik lengan Kushina, sementara wanita berambut merah itu masih memberontak.**

"**Aku tidak bawa baju ganti- Minato!" Minato tertawa saat Kushina terpeleset dan tersiram ombak laut, dan berusaha berlindung ketika Kushina mencipratkan air kearahnya. "Kau ini-"**

"**Aku ini apa?" tanyanya iseng. Kushina menarik nafas panjang dan menyerah. Lelaki pirang ini memang mempunyai darah iseng selain tampang wibawa yang ia punya. Ia juga pasrah ketika lelaki pirang ini menunjukkan punggungnya- secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk melingkarkan tangannya ke leher dan membiarkan tubuhnya diangkat oleh Minato. "Tenang saja, aku sudah minta Mikoto untuk membelikanmu baju ganti. Kau tidak marah kan?"**

**Kushina tersenyum. "Tentu tidak, **_**baka**_**."**

"Minato," wanita tua berambut pirang itu meletakkan teko dan gelas kecil di atas meja. "Minumlah. Jangan melamun saja saat kau dirumah," ujarnya sembari menepuk bahu Minato. Minato tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Ia meminta izin untuk cuti selama beberapa hari, setelah insiden tersebut. Sarutobi tahu bahwa Minato perlu waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya jika ia mengalami kegagalan. Ia berada di rumah ibunya, berharap bahwa ibunya dapat menenangkannya sedikit saja.

Tangannya sedikit kaku saat ia mengangkat teko dan menuangkan isi teh ke gelas.

"**Ah, selamat datang Kushina," sambut ibu Minato. "Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang, eh?" sindirnya sembari tertawa. "Aku ingin sekali melihat calon menantuku datang..."**

**Kushina tertawa. Ia bisa melihat Minato yang memasang wajah cemberut dan berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan pipinya yang mulai memerah. Minato memang sangat mirip dengan ibunya, apalagi rambutnya. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa mungkin wanita di depannya akan menjadi ibu mertuanya kelak.**

"**Nah, silahkan duduk. Omong-omong, apakah kau ingin melihat foto masa kecil Minato?"**

"**... Ibu..."**

"**Eh?" Kushina terkejut. "Benarkah?"**

"**Tidak usah malu-malu!" wanita tua itu segera mengambil album foto dan membuka isinya. "Ini foto Minato ketika ia masih berumur lima tahun. Tidakkah ia begitu lucu?"**

**Kushina melirik ke arah Minato yang segera beranjak pergi dan menaiki tangga, berusaha untuk tidak mendengar ocehan ibunya yang berusaha untuk mengumbar masa lalu (aib) miliknya melalui foto album. Ia tersenyum, sekali lagi, Minato memang orang yang tidak bisa diprediksi.**

**Aneh.**

"**Minato?" Kushina mengetuk pintu kayu itu, membukanya pelan dan mengintip lelaki pirang itu yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Lelaki pirang itu menatap ke arah dinding, dan menarik nafas panjang. Mereka akan menjalani pekerjaan yang sangat sibuk dimana Minato akan dan dirinya akan pindah ke apartemen, dan Kushina tahu bahwa Minato akan merindukan tempat ini. Banyak kenangan yang terukir di dinding itu, membuatnya merenung sejenak. "Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"**

**Minato menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya sedikit mengantuk."**

Minato merasakan air matanya mengalir ke pipinya, serta air teh yang ia tidak sadari telah penuh dan tumpah ke atas meja.

**Kushina mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, membuat Minato perlahan tertidur di atas pangkuannya. Ibunya yang mengintip dari luar tertawa kecil, sementara Kushina tersenyum tipis.**

Ia segera meletakkan teko itu dan terisak.

Ia menyesal telah membuat Kushina berada di antara kondisi hidup dan mati.

"Tuhan, kumohon... Jangan pisahkan aku dengan dirinya..."

* * *

**1 Desember, 2013.**

"Senpai, _sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melanjutkan misi ini..."_

Minato melihat sekelilingnya, mengabaikan perkataan Kakashi melalui comm mereka. Ia memfokuskan pencariannya kepada seorang wanita berambut ungu tua yang merupakan pembawa _file_ yang asli. Ia tidak peduli pada anjuran Sarutobi yang merekomendasikan Asuma dan Rin untuk menggantikan tempatnya dan Kushina. Ia ingin menyelesaikan misi ini, walaupun hanya mereka berdua.

Sulit, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan resikonya.

"Senpai-"

"Diamlah, Kakashi-"

"- _arah jam lima_."

Ia segera ia melihat sekilas rambut ungu tua itu, ia segera berlari mengejarnya. "Beritahu aku jalan pintasnya, sekarang!" teriaknya sembari berlari kencang. Wanita itu mulai tidak terlihat, ia langsung mengambil pistolnya dan bersiap.

"_Aku melihat ia berada di atap gedung C_ (melalui CCTV)," jelasnya singkat.

Tentu, Minato segera memasuki salah satu gedung dan terus ke atap. Ia mulai kehilangan wanita itu, ketika salah seorang mendatanginya dan berusaha melumpuhkannya. Ia segera mengelak dari tinjunya dan segera menendangnya hingga pingsan. Mendengar tuntunan Kakashi , ia masih berlari ke arah yang ia tuntun

Ia mulai panik. Lelaki tadi benar-benar menutupi jejak wanita itu. Ia menarik nafas dan mulai berkonsentrasi, mencari wanita itu di setiap sudut yang ia lihat.

Wanita itu berlari kencang di gedung tepat dua gedung dari gedung yang ia pijaki.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia segera mengakselerasi kakinya untuk mengikuti wanita itu.

"Senpai, _cari jalan lain-_"

"Hanya ini jalan pintas satu-satunya!"

"Senpai!"

Minato tidak bisa kembali setelah melompat ke gedung lainnya, meskipun Kakashi memintanya.

Seperti _deja vu_, suara tembakan itu kembali di dengar.

Tubuhnya serasa terhentak.

"Kushina?"

Mikoto segera menggenggam kedua tangannya ketika matanya terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Yang ia ingat ia berada di pantai, dimana dirinya, Minato dan Kakashi sedang- '_Oh. Oh tuhan_'. Kushina segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, namun rasa nyeri di bagian bawah dadanya mulai terasa, membuatnya kembali berbaring dan menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Hei, Kushina," Mikoto mulai menggoyangkan lengan Kushina, membuat Kushina tersadar akan wanita berambut hitam itu. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Pasti lukamu belum sembuh benar," lanjutnya. Kushina mengernyit.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Pingsan?" alis Mikoto terangkat. "Kau koma selama 4 hari."

Kushina terperanjat. "Koma? Maksudmu, aku koma setelah misi menangkap Kabuto waktu itu?"

Mikoto menghela nafasnya. "Pelurunya menembus tubuhmu cukup dalam. Masih beruntung kau bisa hidup dan bangun kembali, Kushina. Apalagi, Minato dan Kakashi segera membawamu kemari dan kau segera mendapatkan -"

Kushina melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya Mikoto yang berada di ruangannya. Kemana Minato?

"Minato? Bagaimana dengan Minato?" tanyanya tidak sabaran. Mikoto terlihat terkejut saat Kushina memotong pembicaraannya, namun ia terdiam. Wanita berambut merah itu mulai was-was.

"Minato melanjutkan misi kalian, berdua dengan Kakashi."

Perasaan Kushina yang tidak enak semakin berlanjut saat beberapa jam kemudian, Hyuuga datang tanpa mengetuk pintu dengan wajah yang muram.

"Ia telah tiada."

Hampa. Kushina berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu sekali lagi, namun ia tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa kata-kata Hyuuga itu hanya lelucon belaka. Tapi wajahnya sangat kaku dan serius- ia bahkan tidak menatap Kushina saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Kami tahu bahwa misi itu adalah misi bunuh diri ketika Minato ingin melanjutkan misi itu berdua dengan Kakashi, maka kami meminta Sarutobi-_sama_ mengirim Asuma dan Anko untuk berjaga-jaga dan mengikuti mereka," ucap Fugaku lirih. "Namun, saat mereka datang..."

Kushina ingin menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"... Minato telah terkapar dan sekarat disana."

Ia masih tetap dalam posisi duduknya. Kushina tidak lagi menatap Fugaku, pandangannya telah berubah ke lantai. Jemari tangannya seakan ingin mengepal, namun mereka hanya gemetar dan bergerak tak karuan. Fugaku mengerti bahwa ia tidak perlu melanjutkan kisah tentang Kakashi dan perjalanan mereka kemari, karena Kushina terlihat tidak bisa menerimanya lagi.

Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menghentikan Minato pergi.

"Kushina-"

Kushina mengangkat tangannya dengan gemetar, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Deru nafasnya yang kencang seakan ia ingin menahan air matanya. Tergopoh-gopoh, Kushina segera berdiri dan membungkuk, pergi dari rumah sakit dengan isak hening tanpa menghapus air matanya.

Minato telah pergi. Ketika ia telah bangun dan selamat dari perbatasan antara hidup dan mati, Minato malah pergi tanpa kembali. Ia tidak peduli dengan nyeri di bagian dadanya dan nasihat Hyuuga untuk tidak bertugas selama beberapa hari ini, ia mengganti pakaiannya dan segera pergi ke lapangan tembak dengan pistolnya.

Jika saja Kabuto tidak menarik Kushina sebagai perisainya. Jika Minato menembak bagian non-vital Kushina, membuat Kabuto bingung dan melumpuhkannya. Jika Kakashi tidak menembak ketika Minato menyuruhnya. Jika ia bisa melumpuhkan Kabuto di pantai-

Mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Mungkin ia masih bisa melihat figur pria berambut pirang itu yang akan mengajaknya makan malam di restoran sederhana.

Mungkin-

Ah. Tidak mungkin.

Air mata terus mengalir dari mata Kushina, membuat pandangannya mengabur saat ia hendak menembak targetnya. Ia mulai terisak lagi dan menurunkan pistolnya.

Ia tidak kuat, Tuhan. Jika mungkin, tolong putar kembali waktu, dan ambil nyawaku daripada nyawanya.

* * *

**2 Desember 2013.**

Kushina menghadiri acara pemakaman Minato. Ia bahkan sempat memeluk ibunya yang menangis keras, tidak percaya akan kematian anaknya yang tiba-tiba. Air matanya tidak pernah menetes saat acara pemakaman itu dimulai, bahkan sampai acara itu berakhir. Setelah ibu Minato tenang dan pulang ke rumahnya, Kushina pergi mengikuti apa kata hatinya katakan.

Disini dia, tempat dimana beribu lilin menyala ketika malam hari. Dalam diam, tangannya hendak mengambil salah satu lilin kecil itu, namun tidak jadi.

"**Hei Kushina," panggil Minato. "Kau tahu tidak, bahwa lilin ini bisa mengabulkan permintaan?"**

**Kushina mencibir. "Hei, permintaan? Tidak logis."**

**Minato memutar bola matany dan tertawa. "Ayolah, kau tidak perlu seperti itu," tangannya segera meraih satu lilin kecil dari tempatnya, dan membawanya ke hadapan Kushina. "Mungkin saja permintaan itu terkabulkan, kan?"**

**Kushina masih menatapnya heran, namun ia tersenyum.**

**Benar juga. Tidak ada salahnya juga bersikap tidak logis.**

**Setelah Minato meletakkan lilin itu di tanah (semua tempat itu bersalju), ia dan Kushina segera berjongkok. Minato menyuruh Kushina untuk menadahkan tangannya dan berdoa. "Ayo, berdoalah."**

**Dan mereka pun berdoa. Namun, setelah itu mereka berdua tertawa.**

"**Aku tidak percaya aku mengikuti kepercayaan anehmu itu, Minato."**

"**Percayalah, kau baru saja melakukannya."**

Tangannya bergetar. Kushina segera mengepalkan tangannya, dan melangkahkan kakinya secara gontai menjauhi tempat lilin itu.

"**Kushina, lihat!" Minato menarik lengan Kushina dan menunjuk ke langit, "Ada **_**hanabi**_**!"**

**Kushina segera mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat percikan **_**hanabi**_** berwarna-warni yang menghiasi langit malam itu. Sembari melihat sekeliling, mereka berdua terlihat terkesima akan pertunjukan **_**hanabi**_**, yang mereka tidak tahu akan ada saat itu juga. Ia segera menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar jembatan dan tersenyum ke arah Minato.**

"**Bagaimana?" Minato terlihat senang. Ia menatap Kushina dengan wajah kemenangan. "Kau senang, kan?"**

**Kushina tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu kata-kata apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan kepada Minato, dan langsung saja memeluknya dengan erat. Minato tertawa, ia segera melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Kushina singkat.**

"**Aku mencintaimu."**

"**Aku juga mencintaimu."**

Setelah kata-kata yang terlontar dari Minato pada malam _hanabi_ itu, dan keesokan harinya dimana ia bertanya kepada Kushina akan keraguan Minato keesokannya, ia akhirnya mengerti bahwa Minato berusaha memberitahukannya satu hal.

"**Kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, kan?"**

**Pertanyaan itu membuat Kushina terkejut, namun ia tersenyum. Minato meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.**

"**Tentu saja."**

**Minato terlihat masih ragu yang membuat Kushina menatapnya bingung, namun mengangguk dan tersenyum.**

'_**Aku rasa aku tidak akan bersama denganmu lebih lama lagi, Kushina. Aku takut.'**_

Saat Kushina koma, ia menangis akan pemikirannya waktu itu.

Saat Minato tahu bahwa ia akan mati, Ia tidak menyesal. Ia tersenyum saat pandangannya mulai memutih dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

* * *

Rnr?


End file.
